Celebrating Klaine Week 2013
by istillthinkthatwereinlove
Summary: My contribution to Klaine week 2013. I'll add a new one every day for the rest of the week.
1. Chapter 1

**Celebrating the greatest couple on television, Klaine! Day 1 prompt: Early Klaine. I'm also posting on my tumblr: comewhatmayklaineversion.**

Despite everything that happened this past week, a bout of anxiety and uncertainty still dwelled inside Kurt. Maybe it was his belief that the sheer thought of Kurt Hummel entering a relationship seemed daunting and admittedly implausible. Last week, Blaine had poured his heart out and kissed Kurt, leaving him teary eyed and stunned. Since then, Kurt had been unsure of what they were. Grasping hold onto two cups of coffee, he perused the bulletin board of announcements, projecting from a wall in the Dalton Academy commons, and pondered Blaine's actions and the events of the last seven days.

Still processing the fact that a boy that he liked kissed him, Kurt had difficulty assuming him and Blaine were any more than what they had been before. They continue drinking coffee at the Lima Bean together, although now Kurt cannot fail to notice Blaine staring at him love struck from across the table, like perhaps he had been sculpted from marble. They also attended the movie theater, the same as they did as friends, although this time Blaine slid his arm around Kurt's shoulders for the full two hours. They even kiss quite a bit, yet they are still both adjusting to this uncharted territory, giving each other innocent pecks every so often; nothing had been quite as passionate and intense as that first kiss. However, Kurt failed to perceive Blaine's gestures as anything but equivocal.

Kurt only pulled his gaze away from the bulletin board when he felt two arms slip comfortably around his waist from behind. Craning his neck, he spotted a perfectly groomed and adorable Blaine Anderson smiling widely and hooking his chin over Kurt's shoulder. "Mmm, you smell good," Blaine said in greeting.

Kurt blushed, mentally trying to calm the butterflies suddenly swarming in his stomach. He pried himself from Blaine's grip just so he could turn around to look at the boy beaming up at him. Blaine's expression brightened even more as Kurt held one of the cups of coffee out to him.

"You bought me coffee?" Blaine questioned, clearly flattered.

"Yep, one medium drip, just the way you like it," Kurt explained, extending his arm to give Blaine better access to the cup in his hand.

Eyeing Kurt coquettishly, Blaine quipped, "You know my coffee order." He grabbed the cup from Kurt and removed the lid to briefly inhale in its scent before muttering a confident "best boyfriend ever." He then moved the coffee cup towards his lips, tasting it gingerly in case it was hot.

Kurt froze, his jaw lowering slightly, as he watched Blaine carefully drink his coffee.

After a brief moment, Blaine's gaze met Kurt's, and he raised one eyebrow. "What is it? Do I have something on my face."

Kurt shook his head to enter back into reality before spewing, "No, uh, it's just you, uh, you called me your boyfriend."

Puzzled yet embarrassed, Blaine's eyes immediately shifted to the ground. "Oh. Should I not have? I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I just thought…"

Kurt waved his arms in front of Blaine to cut off his ramble. "Blaine, no, it's fine. It's just," he hesitated, not wanting to sound so desperate. "You want me to be your boyfriend?"

To Kurt's surprise, Blaine giggled. He slowly reached up to rub the back of his neck with his free hand, his face clearly reddening. "Well, yeah. I thought that was kind of a given when I kissed you last week."

"Oh." Noticing the hint of disappointment in his voice, he adamantly added, "I just mean like, I didn't know. What we were, that is."

"Do you not want this?" The trace of sadness present in Blaine's voice was evident. "You don't want to be my boyfriend?"

"No. No. Of course I do." Kurt tried not to sound too eager. "It's just- I'm still trying to process this. Everything. It's still a little scary for me, you know. Never in a million years would I have ever thought that someone like you could be interested in someone like me in that way."

Blaine advanced towards Kurt and held his free hand out, allowing it to brush against Kurt's. "Kurt, I know that you've been through a lot at your old school. People made you feel like crap and that you were worthless and nothing. And maybe you started believing some of those things about yourself, but," he dragged his hand up Kurt's arm until it was resting on his shoulder. "I can't wait for the day when you look in the mirror and see yourself the way I see you because then you'll realize that I'm the lucky one."

Kurt was in complete and utter shock. Nobody has ever said anything even remotely close to that to him before, and the pure thought of Blaine saying those words left him breathless. "You really think that?" he asked shyly.

"Of course I do," Blaine replied, looking completely smitten. He leaned in to place a swift kiss upon Kurt's cheek. He then backed away, pivoting so he was facing the same direction as Kurt, and held his hand out once again. "Walk me to class?"

That was an offer that was impossible to refuse. In reply, Kurt simply held his hand out and laced his fingers with Blaine. They really did fit perfectly together, Kurt thought to himself. They walked down the hall silently for a bit, linked hands swinging between their bodies. Kurt broke the silence only to put his mouth right next to Blaine's ear and whisper, "I really like being your boyfriend."

Blaine could not repress the smile that was present on his lips the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Klaine Week Day 2 Prompt: Skank/Badboy AU. I decided to do a little something with Nerd!Blaine/Badboy!Kurt. Note the rating has changed to T for this one. **

Since his freshman year, Blaine Anderson was known as the star student at McKinley High. He received straight A's, all the teachers adored him, and he had a plethora of extracurricular activities that kept colleges interested and impressed. Being a stellar student was not all it was cracked up to be, however, as Blaine's awkward appeal and lack of friends left with him with the persona of the biggest nerd to ever grace the halls of McKinley.

It wasn't until after the debate team meeting that Blaine realized he forgot his calculator in his AP calculus classroom. He ventured down the hall after hours until he reached Mr. Erikson's classroom. Seeing nobody, Blaine dashed into the classroom to retrieve his calculator from his desk in the front row. Right as he rotated back toward the door to leave, the sound of a throat clearing startled him.

When Blaine pivoted around to get a clear look at the source of the noise, his heart stopped. He first caught a glance of two large black boots propped up on the desk. Attached to those boots was none other then McKinley's resident bad boy, Kurt Hummel. Leaning dangerously far back in his chair and lazily working a toothpick between his teeth, Kurt eyed Blaine up and down. Blaine's apprehension was apparent because while he had never spoken two words to Kurt, the mysterious bad boy had always secretly intrigued him. Kurt, on the other hand, had never even acknowledged Blaine's existence.

Peering at Blaine from over the top of his boots, Kurt nodded his head in greeting. "Hey, sexy, you looking for something?"

Blaine was confused by Kurt's presence at first, but then realized that Mr. Erikson oversees detention on Tuesday afternoons. He was familiar with all of his favorite teachers' schedules. He gathered up all the courage he could muster and squeaked out a nervous "Hi." Not wanting to question why Kurt was here in detention, Blaine took one step closer to the doorway. "Well, I just needed my calculator, so I guess I'll be going now."

Right as he had clambered through the doorway he heard a quiet "hey, wait" in protest. Blaine halted and peeked back into the classroom to notice Kurt had removed himself from the chair he was previously sitting on. Hands sliding into the pockets of his leather jacket and teeth still clutching at the toothpick, he plodded towards Blaine. "Or, you know, you could stay." His smile was devious.

This was the first time they had spoken to each other, and Blaine could not repress the feeling of pure ecstasy he felt just knowing Kurt was talking to him. "Why would you want me to stay?" Blaine questioned, clearly puzzled.

Kurt shrugged. "Erikson went down to the library to make some copies. His sorry ass won't be back for at least another five minutes. Plus, this place is so damn boring. I need something to keep me occupied." Blaine shivered when Kurt brushed past him to shut the door. The faint click of the door locking evoked a barely audible gasp from Blaine.

When Blaine turned to face the door, Kurt was now directly in front of him, their faces inches from each other. Feeling the urge to say something, Blaine choked out, "We've never even spoken to each other."

To Blaine's surprise, Kurt giggled. "I have a rep I have to maintain, you know. I don't normally mingle with your crowd." He subtlety removed toothpick from between his teeth and tossed it lightly to the ground next to the trashcan. "But I secretly have always been interested in you. Your eyes and your lips. I've pictured what those lips would look like pressed against me. You know, I bet those lips would look great wrapped around my cock." Kurt clicked his teeth against his tongue, emphasizing the last word and causing Blaine to physically feel his jeans tighten.

Blaine rubbed his palms against his thighs in attempt to wipe the sweat off. "I, uh," he stammered. "I promised my mom I'd go straight home right after debate." He knew it was a stupid thing to say, but he couldn't think rationally when Kurt took another step forward and slowly pulled Blaine's bag away from his shoulder, dropping it on the floor.

The next movement was too sudden and unexpected, and Blaine was too much in shock to pull away when Kurt leaned in to capture his lips in an intense kiss. This was not the exact circumstance that Blaine had imagined his first kiss, although he may have admittedly had a few wet dreams about Kurt in the past.

Kurt immediately deepened the kiss, grabbing at Blaine's waist and forcing him closer. Blaine tensed up at the unfamiliar feeling of Kurt's obvious erection pressed against his thigh. When Kurt's tongue darted forward and demanded entrance into Blaine's mouth, Blaine decided to be bold. He parted his lips and let his calculator fall to the floor so he could place his hands innocently on Kurt's shoulders as Kurt's tongue ventured across Blaine's lips and teeth until it found Blaine's own tongue.

Kurt pulled away unexpectedly, and Blaine moaned at the unwanted loss of contact. He sighed when he felt Kurt's hot breath drift over his ear down the side of his neck. "You are so damn sexy," Kurt breathed against Blaine's neck, causing the blood from Blaine's head to travel directly south.

Gaining confidence, Blaine dove back in to meet Kurt halfway in another kiss. Blaine gasped and instinctually wrapped his legs securely around Kurt's waist when Kurt lifted him up and placed him on a nearby desk. Kurt was now situated in between Blaine's legs, giving him better access to jut his hips firm against Blaine's.

Blaine inhaled sharply at the feeling of Kurt's erection plain against his, but he admittedly enjoyed it. He relished in the pleasurable gasps and soft moans ejecting from Kurt's mouth, which was still fully against his. Blaine allowed Kurt to pull away and start mouthing at his jaw and neck as he felt himself getting closer.

If you had told Blaine Anderson two hours ago that the first time he got off at the mercy of someone else would be with Kurt Hummel in an abandoned classroom, he would have laughed in your face. Yet here he was, pressed up against Kurt Hummel, feeling the wetness of Kurt's lips on his neck and reaching orgasm, coming hard inside of his jeans. As he was coming down from what was clearly the most erotic experience of his life, he turned to look at Kurt who was smiling at him.

"Fuck, Anderson, that was one of the hottest things I have ever seen." Kurt winked at Blaine. "And believe me, I've seen a lot."

Still in complete shock, Blaine quickly gathered up his calculator and schoolbag before saying, "I really got to get going."

As he turned to leave, he thought of one more thing. "Are you going to be okay? With your…" Instead of finishing his thought, he gestured to Kurt's pants where he noticed Kurt's boner was still pressing against his jeans.

"I'll be fine," Kurt replied. Batting his eyes seductively at Blaine he added, "I need something to occupy my time during the rest of this damn hour."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Wait. You're going to do that? Here? What if Mr. Erikson sees?"

Kurt laughed. "Please, he's not going to be giving a rat's ass about me. He'll be too preoccupied grading papers or some shit. Besides, there is no way in hell that I'm going to be able to hold on much longer now that I know what you look like when you come."

Blaine blushed, ducking his head. "Okay, uh, thanks I guess. I should really get going."

As Blaine turned to leave, Kurt stopped him once again. "Hey, wait one more second." Kurt grabbed a post-it note and a pen from Mr. Erikson's desk and scribbled something upon it before handing it to Blaine. The last thing that Blaine expected to see on the post-it was a series of ten numbers. "It's my phone number," Kurt explained. "If you're ever in need for some more fun, just give me a call."

The encounter was left at that. Although Kurt's intentions were most likely crude and dirty, Blaine couldn't help but smile at the thought that this would most definitely not be their last interaction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Klaine Week 2013 Day 3 Prompt: Fairytale AU**

**_Loosely inspired by the movie "The Princess Bride." Don't worry if you haven't seen the movie; it really only focuses on a part of the story (though it's twisted a bit). Some of the quotes are indeed taken from the movie. _**

This is a love story that differentiates itself from all others and vastly outweighs all others in passion that it has potentially been known as the greatest love story of its time. No other love has ever compared to the love that Kurt Hummel had for Blaine Anderson.

It was in the midst of the 15th century on a small farm in England. Poor farm boy Kurt Hummel spent his days in the pastures tending to the animals. In truth, it wasn't his duty to spend so much time working on the farm, but he mainly did it to catch sight of Blaine Anderson, the stable boy.

Kurt would venture out to the stables at all times of day to watch Blaine clean the stalls and feed the animals. Sometimes Kurt would help, but he always asked for Blaine's assistance. No matter what Kurt asked of him, Blaine would comply without question or complaint. The way Blaine's gaze caught his never failed to weaken Kurt's knees and make him melt. There was no mistaking that Kurt had fallen completely head over heels in love with the stable boy.

The memory of their first kiss is something that will be treasured for centuries to come. Kurt remained coy, requesting a favor from Blaine as usual. Like everyday, Blaine willingly obliged, his eyes never leaving Kurt as he did what was asked of him. When Kurt thanked Blaine, he noticed a quiver in his voice that made his heart stop. Blaine had significantly closed the distance between them, and so Kurt made the first move, leaning in tentatively to capture Blaine's lips in a nervous kiss.

It started off chaste, Kurt feeling himself tense up at the new sensation, but he quickly melted into it as Blaine dragged him closer. Feeling brave and overwhelmed all at once, Kurt lifted his arms to wrap securely around Blaine's neck as his mouth fell open, deepening the kiss. He immediately obliged when Blaine's tongue slipped into his mouth and slid against his. Having no desire to pull apart but rapidly running out of breath, Kurt separated his lips from Blaine's but kept him close. "I think I could fall in love with you," he whispered against Blaine's cheek.

As it turned out, Blaine could just as easily fall in love. Days at the stable were much more eventful over the next months as Kurt and Blaine familiarized themselves more with being in a relationship. Most days began with Blaine working earnestly, but they quickly transitioned into the two boys situated in a bundle of hay tangled up in each other. There was quite a bit of kissing too.

After about a year of this secret romance, Blaine admitted, "I think I want to marry you."

Kurt gaped at Blaine, not believing what he had just heard. Sure, he loved Blaine, but he had no idea if the prospect of them having a life together was even possible. Not wanting to extirpate Blaine's dreams, Kurt's response was a subtle rejection. "I don't know how we could possibly afford to be married."

Blaine grasped one of Kurt's hands between both of his and replied, "I'll go out and find the fortune we need. I will. I love you, Kurt, and I'll take care of you. I want to spend the rest of my life taking care of you." He brushed his lips lightly against Kurt's, and Kurt could not repress his smile.

Despite the potential that the two of them could not openly marry in the society they live in, Kurt wished Blaine well and allowed him to go on this journey. Even if they couldn't marry, there was no way anyone was denying them a life together.

"Wait for me" was Blaine's final request.

"Always," Kurt promised.

A couple weeks after Kurt had bid Blaine farewell, news arrived that Blaine had encountered a dreaded and vastly feared pirate and hadn't been heard from since. He was assumed dead. The day Kurt heard the news, he flung himself face first on his bed and adamantly declared, "I will never love again."

Five years went by, and Kurt kept his promise. When his father finally made the connection that Kurt's bout of depression was correlated exactly with that stable boy's disappearance, Kurt admitted his true feelings. It was no coincidence that a week later Kurt was sent away to a nearby kingdom and forced into an arranged engagement with Princess Bethany.

While Bethany continued to be enthusiastic about the impending marriage, Kurt continued sulking. He was more content waking up alone every day than waking up next to someone who wasn't Blaine for all eternity.

The day before the wedding, Kurt approached Bethany with some dreadful news. "I know you are incredibly excited about this wedding, and my father is too, but I want you to be the first to know that I plan on killing myself before the ceremony tomorrow."

Horrified, Bethany took a tentative step in Kurt's direction. "You can't mean that," she reasoned. "I know that this engagement wasn't necessarily ideal for you, but I know that you can learn to love me."

"I loved once," Kurt confessed sullenly. "But that love was lost, and I vowed I would never love again."

"But dying isn't the answer." Bethany held a hand out to Kurt but he refused her comfort.

There were angry tears present in Kurt's eyes. "Don't you get it?" His voice was rising. "The day that I heard he was dead. I died that day."

A little disheartened, Bethany decided it would probably not be appropriate to press Kurt any further at this moment. She slowly backed out of the room, leaving Kurt to his thoughts.

The day of the wedding had finally arrived, and while all the guests were gathered in the chapel, Kurt was pondering his thoughts in his bedroom. He moved a knife with a rather large blade between his fingers as he studied his reflection in the mirror. He had been reduced to nothing; there was really no point in living. What was a life with a false love? These were the thoughts that were floating in Kurt's mind as he moved the knife upward, preparing to plunge it into his chest. The blade was situated, and Kurt inhaled deeply and tightened his grip on the handle, beginning to push it forward.

"Are you really sure you want to do that?" came a voice from the doorway, startling Kurt and causing the knife to fall to the floor with a small clink.

Kurt wheeled around and stopped dead in his tracks, wiping his eyes to clarify that what he was seeing wasn't a figment of his imagination. No, it was true. Blaine Anderson, the stable boy and the love of his life, was leaning against the doorway.

"I don't really think you want to maim yourself," Blaine said, advancing towards Kurt. "I quite like you just the way you are."

Still in shock, Kurt took a step back. "How," he panted. "How are you here?"

"Like everybody else, I heard the news that some farm boy was to be married to a beautiful princess today. I only knew that it had to mean you." Blaine had continued walking in Kurt's direction. "You're getting married? I thought you were going to wait for me."

"Well…" Kurt hesitated, still in disbelief. "You were dead."

Blaine had finally reached Kurt and held his arms out. "Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while."

Kurt felt himself fall into Blaine's arms. They didn't even kiss yet; Kurt simply had to feel if the boy standing in front of him was real. He had to familiarize himself with the sensation of holding Blaine once again. "Why were you gone so long?" Kurt asked into Blaine's chest.

Blaine grasped at Kurt impossibly tighter. "Surely, my journey was not without complications. I did have a run in with some pirates, that part is true. Among other things." He extended his arms so he could look at Kurt. "But let's not worry about that now. Let's just focus on the fact that we've found each other again. Besides, I did strike gold. I am going to be able to give you the life that you deserve." He swiped a thumb over Kurt's cheek, drying the tears streaming down the boy's face.

Unable to contain himself anymore, Kurt launched himself back at Blaine and kissed him hard. As their lips moved fluidly with one another's, their hands attempted to grasp at and feel every inch of each other that they physically could.

They had five years to make up for, so Kurt was definitely going to make this reunion worth it.

Somewhere along the line, they found themselves situated horizontally on Kurt's bed. Kurt fingered the buttons of his shirt tentatively before bravely admitting, "I want more."

Now it was Blaine's turn to be left breathless. He gulped and asked, "Are you sure?"

Kurt nodded and met Blaine halfway in another kiss. This one was a lot less desperate and needy and more of an "I miss you" and an "I want forever with you."

Kurt and Blaine made love for the first time right there on Kurt's bed on Kurt's wedding day. It was slow and awkward and there was some pain, but for them it was perfect. It was the start of forever and them promising the world to each other. It was a reminder of the emptiness they had both felt over the past five years and how they were never going to feel that again. Afterwards, they laid together naked, limbs tangled up in each other, and sleeping soundly.

Minutes before the ceremony was scheduled to beginning, Bethany went searching for Kurt and gasped upon entering his room. She spotted the two boys sleeping; both of them had small smiles present on their faces. Bethany turned around and covered her mouth in shock. She knew right then that this was truly goodbye. The love that she forced herself to believe Kurt had for her was just a fantasy; what was directly in front of her was reality. She shed a tear at the thought but remembered how Kurt talked about his lost love, about how he had died along with him. Viewing Kurt's sleeping figure, she noticed something she had never seen before in all the time she had known Kurt. He finally looked alive.

Kurt and Blaine woke up later in the day and spotted a note sitting on the nightstand. _Kurt, I sent all the guests home, telling them I couldn't find you and assumed you had run away. I really care about you. That is why you deserve a shot at real love, which I cannot give to you. As of right now, no one is looking for you. I tied two horses up outside your bedroom window, so you two can make your escape. I hope this is the start of you finding happiness again. Bethany. _

Kurt actually felt a trace of sadness welling up inside of him. He was upset that Bethany had to lie to everybody, but he was also touched by the gesture. Blaine took Kurt by the hand and planted a soft kiss on his shoulder. Kurt leaned back into the touch, knowing that he had definitely found his happiness. Forever. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Klaine Week 2013 Day 4 Prompt: Naughty + Nice. I couldn't decide which one to do, so I decided to write a little something for both sides. Naughty is first. I've never really written anything like this before, but here's a little bit of Klaine dirty talk.**

"We're getting good at that," Blaine joked, snuggled up against Kurt with his arm draped over his boyfriend's naked waist. Still recuperating from the mind-blowing orgasms they had just experienced, both boys were panting. Their bodies felt gross, glistening in sweat, but they had no intention of moving anytime soon. They needed to hold each other close and bask in the post-sex bliss just for a little while.

"Maybe too good," Kurt bantered back. Blaine giggled, nuzzling his nose into Kurt's shoulder. A month passed since Blaine and Kurt lost their virginities to one another, and since they haven't been able to keep their hands off each other. Now that they have entered this new territory, there is much learning and exploring to be done.

Kurt dragged his hand up and down Blaine's back, evoking a shiver from the younger boy. Blaine's hand ascended up Kurt's torso, allowing him to brush his thumb repeatedly across one of Kurt's nipples. The room was quiet except for the sounds of the two boys' breaths.

After a couple minutes of silence, Kurt inhaled and said in a near whisper, "Can I ask you something?"

Blaine propped his chin up on Kurt's chest, intrigued. "Sure. Anything."

"What do you like most about this?" Kurt spoke rapidly, needing to get the words out before he panicked and refused to ask at all.

Blaine shifted his body so he was completely off of Kurt and eyed his boyfriend suspiciously. "What?"

Turning red and lowering his gaze to his lap, Kurt clarified, "We've had sex a few times now, but we don't talk that much about it. Like, what do you like about it?"

A little shocked by Kurt's curiosity, Blaine widened his eyes. "Oh. Well, everything, I guess."

"No. You can't answer like that," Kurt chided. "This whole thing is still new for both of us, and it still makes me a little nervous. I still have no idea what the hell I'm doing, so I just want you to be honest."

Blaine smiled, ejecting a small chuckle. "Well, first of all, I don't think I will ever be over the sounds you make." Immediately, Kurt regretted asking the question because he already felt himself reddening. He let Blaine continue anyway. "I have to be careful because just thinking about them is enough to get me hard." Blaine rotated to his front was pressed up right against Kurt. Kurt could feel Blaine's cock on his leg; it was already starting to harden again.

"I also love watching you come. I think that it is the hottest thing I have ever seen in my whole life." The huskiness in Blaine's voice, in addition to his words, sent the blood rushing from Kurt's head directly south.

Blaine started tracing mindless shapes across Kurt's chest as he pressed on. "But I think my favorite part is the feeling of you wrapped tight around my cock." Blaine tugged at Kurt's side, forcing him closer, his erection now evident. "Just getting to move inside you and be responsible for those noises you make. It is so incredibly sexy." Blaine's lips brushed past Kurt's ear as his voice lowered to a whisper. Kurt shuddered.

Blaine was now running his hands down the length of Kurt's torso until his fingers grazed Kurt's cock, which was now equally as hard. "Hopefully one day, you'll feel comfortable enough to top because I dream all the time about what it would be like to have you inside me."

"You do?" Kurt squeaked. It was becoming progressively more difficult to throw himself at Blaine and kiss him all over every inch of his body.

Lightly nipping at Kurt's ear, Blaine replied, "Yeah. I dream of you on top of me, pushing in slowly at first, then all at once, thrusting hard until I scream your name. It's all I can think about."

Kurt was openly shaking now. "I just, I thought you liked being on top."

"Oh, I do," Blaine exclaimed. "But, you know, eventually I dream about being able to do everything with you."

"Even kinky stuff like bondage?" Kurt was embarrassed of himself for asking.

Blaine laughed. "If that's what you want, I'd be open to it. I'd be willing to try anything as long as I was with you."

There was a brief pause where Kurt was pondering everything and Blaine was resisting the desire to devour his boyfriend all at once. Eventually, Kurt spoke. "But for now, this is okay, right? What we're doing?"

Kurt was shocked when he was suddenly dragged on top of Blaine. After planting some kisses along Kurt's jaw, Blaine said, "Of course it's okay. Because it's with you."

Even though Blaine liked to attempt the dirty talk once in a while, nothing turned Kurt on more than the simple sweetness and affirmation that he was loved. Although he was most likely going to have dirty dreams tonight of him and Blaine fucking each other senseless, he was content right now being with Blaine and doing exactly what made them both happy.

* * *

**I knew that I had to do a nice one because there is nothing I love more than adorable fluffy hopelessly in love Klaine**

"Do you think I'm a good kisser?" Kurt glanced up from where his laptop was perched on his bent knees.

Blaine, who was lying on the foot of Kurt's bed studying his history textbook, popped his head up. "What?"

Shrugging, Kurt gently set his laptop on his nightstand and shifted until he was balancing on his knees. When he caught Blaine's gaze locked on his, he felt his face unexpectedly flush. "Whenever Finn has all the boys come over, I can't help but overhear some of their conversations." He gulped slightly. "A lot of times they talk about how their girlfriends are all amazing kissers, and how they wish that they could kiss them forever. And we-we've been dating for a few months now, and w-we do ki-kiss all the time." Kurt's breath hitched as he tried to calm the stammering. "I guess I just want to know if you thought I was good. At kissing."

Blaine pushed himself up by his hands and tapped his chin with his index finger, pondering Kurt's inquiry. "You pose an interesting dilemma," he offered, attempting to sound as serious as possible. "But in order for me to consider my response, I may need a little reminder." He flirtatiously waggled his eyebrows towards turn, causing the older boys cheeks to turn a darker shade of red.

Even though they had been dating for a while now, Kurt could not suppress the palpable coyness he felt every time Blaine treated him like a boyfriend. While he felt shivers trembling down his spine, he still met Blaine halfway in an innocent kiss.

It was quick, and when they separated, Blaine's eyes remained focused on Kurt's pink lips. Blaine licked his lips and cleared his throat before saying, "I think I need a little more of a reminder than that."

This time, Kurt giggled and decided to play along with Blaine's little game. He confidently grabbed his boyfriend by the shoulders and pressed his lips more firmly against Blaine's. Their lips were slightly parted as they moved them together fluidly, both quietly panting, even after Kurt pulled away.

After a brief hesitation, Blaine's eyes fluttered open. He was left breathless for a moment before smiling once again. "I'm still not convinced," he quipped. "Is that really the best you can do?"

"You're ridiculous," Kurt joked as he practically threw himself on top of Blaine, completely covering his boyfriend's mouth with his own. Blaine's breath was cut off instantaneously. As Kurt's tongue darted towards Blaine's mouth, demanding entrance, Blaine uttered a soft moaned but happily complied, opening his mouth wide. Kurt swirled his tongue around in Blaine's mouth until it batted with Blaine's tongue, rubbing up against it sensually. Kurt felt a subtle vibration underneath him as Blaine started to chuckle against Kurt's mouth.

Kurt disconnected their lips but remained on top of Blaine, laughing along with his boyfriend. He ducked his head into Blaine's chest, and Blaine splayed his hands across Kurt's back, holding him close.

"I think you won," Blaine admitted once him and Kurt had calmed down a little.

Kurt lifted his head from Blaine's chest to get a better look at his beaming boyfriend. "So, I _am_ a good kisser?"

"The best," Blaine said before tugging at Kurt's arm until they were lying juxtaposed on the bed. "And you know what?" Blaine added as Kurt snuggled up next to him, shutting his eyes. "I could definitely kiss you forever."


	5. Chapter 5

**Klaine Week 2013 Day 5 Prompt: Anniversary. I can't believe it's been 2 years since Kurt and Blaine officially became Klaine. It's sad that they aren't together on their anniversary, but I know that wherever Kurt and Blaine are in the Glee universe, they are thinking of each other.**

"Hello?"

"Hey." Kurt pulled his knees up to his chest, trying to refrain from shaking when he heard Blaine's voice on the opposite line. "How-how are you? I feel like we haven't talked in a while." He sounded sad, his voice slightly trembling.

Frozen with shock, Blaine hesitated to answer. "Good. I-I'm good," he stammered. "I rejoined the Cheerios so I've been really busy with practice, not to mention student council and preparing for Regionals in Glee club." A barely audible noise of affirmation told him Kurt was listening. "Wait, I'm confused. I thought you were working on a big audition this weekend. You said you weren't going to be able to talk at all."

"I am," Kurt quickly clarified. "Adam's here helping me."

"Wait," Blaine interrupted. "You left your new boyfriend so you could come call me? Isn't that kind of scandalous?" Kurt could practically see the shameless smirk present on Blaine's face through the phone.

Likewise, Blaine could sense Kurt rolling his eyes right now. That was one of the perks of knowing each other so well. Kurt shrugged. "I just needed to hear your voice, I guess."

Blaine was currently so overcome with giddiness that he flopped down on his bed, internally screaming. "So what's with the sudden interest in hearing my voice? You could call me anytime. It doesn't have to be when you're busy." Playfully bantering with Kurt was one of Blaine's absolutely favorite things to do, even if they are broken up.

"Like you don't know," Kurt replied with blatant sarcasm.

Yes, it's true. He knew. Even though Kurt had told him not to call this weekend, Blaine still spent the day fiddling with his phone, convincing himself that this day shouldn't mean anything anymore. Yet, it still meant everything. "Enlighten me, please." He desperately needed to hear Kurt say it, more than anything.

Kurt inhaled slowly, his voice lowering to a whisper. "If we were still, you know, together, it would be our two year anniversary."

Suddenly, Blaine's expression turned solemn, as his head was flooded with memories of what they had and fantasies of what could have been if certain circumstances had not interfered. "I, uh, I didn't expect you to call today, as much as I wanted you to. Normal couples that have broken up don't call each other on anniversaries."

"But since when were we a 'normal couple?'" Kurt smiled and felt tears start to well up in his eyes. He lifted his head, trying to prevent them from escaping. "It's just, I was trying to work on my audition, but I kept getting distracted. I couldn't concentrate because all I wanted to do was talk to you."

Blaine grinned as he felt his own tears start to drift down his face.

"Even after all we've been through this past year," Kurt continued, "I'm still never going to forget that time you first kissed me. It is still my favorite day, and I would never take it back for anything in the world."

Sitting up, Blaine said, "It's my favorite day too."

Kurt blinked out a few tears. "Well, I have to go." He couldn't keep talking; this hurt too much. "But I'm glad we got to talk."

"I am too."

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"I-I love you."

"I love you too, Kurt."


	6. Chapter 6

**Klaine Week 2013 Day 6 Prompt: Wedding. This is just a short little drabble of Kurt and Blaine discussing the prospect of getting married. There's going to be one more after this one. **

Kurt giggled as Blaine buried his face deep in his boyfriend's neck. They were pressed up against each other on Kurt's bed watching a marathon of _Say Yes to the Dress_, but Blaine got distracted and started peppering wet, openmouthed kisses on Kurt's neck.

"Blaine, stop," Kurt laughed, nudging Blaine's shoulder in a weak attempt to cease his boyfriend's wanton actions. "I-I need to see how this ends."

"I bet I can tell you," Blaine whisper, breathing heavily directly in Kurt's ear. "I bet she says yes to the dress." Blaine's tongue found that sensitive spot behind Kurt's ear, evoking an audible gasp from Kurt.

Tilting his head away from Blaine, Kurt couldn't repress his chuckles. "What has gotten into you?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and grabbed hold of Kurt's thigh, moving his hand up and down rhythmically. "I just really want to have sex with my boyfriend. Is that such a crime?"

Kurt was working his bottom lip in between his teeth when the bride-to-be stepped out in the winning wedding dress. His eyes drifted back towards the television and his hands shot to his mouth. "Oh my God! That dress is fantastic!"

Accepting defeat for now, Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. Blaine felt the steady rise and fall of Kurt's shoulders as his boyfriend sighed. "Ever since I was young, I've always dreamed of my wedding day," Blaine heard Kurt say. A small smile crept up on Blaine's lips as his mind slipped into a fantasy of standing at the altar, watching Kurt confidently walk down the aisle, their eyes locked the entire time.

"Do you want to get married?" Blaine's was pulled out of his fantasy by Kurt's impulsive question. "I mean in general," Kurt quickly added. "Do you ever see yourself getting married in the future? To anyone?"

Lifting his head off Kurt's shoulder, Blaine looked right into those beautiful blue eyes that he loved so dearly. "Doesn't everyone picture their wedding at some point?" He shrugged. "I don't think I've ever been as passionate as you about getting married because I used to think that it wasn't an option for me. That is wasn't possible. But now I know one day that marriage equality is going to be a reality in all 50 states, and when that day comes, I can't wait to stand across from the man I love and promise him forever."

Kurt's eyes were glazed with tears as Blaine spoke. "Yeah, I, uh, feel the same way." His breath hitched as he attempted to get the words out. "I don't plan on getting married for a while, but I know that I want to someday. To someone." Kurt's eyes kept flickering to Blaine, not wanting to catch the boy's gaze for too long.

However, Blaine reached out and grabbed one of Kurt's hands, fitting it perfectly between both of his. "Kurt, I don't want to freak you out or anything, but I want to tell you something." The clear nervousness in his voice led to Kurt to look into his eyes. Blaine gulped before admitting, "I have actually pictured us getting married."

Kurt widened his eyes at gaped openly at his boyfriend. "You-you have?" Kurt stammered.

"Yeah." Blaine's cheeks reddened slightly, causing Kurt to smile. "I know that we're still young and we have our whole lives ahead of us, but whenever I picture my future, no matter what I'm doing, you're always there with me."

A confession like this was completely new territory for Kurt, but it made his smile grow. "Wow. That, that really means a lot," Kurt replied in a shaky voice. "I've actually pictured myself marrying you too."

The two boys fell quiet and just started at each other for a moment, memorizing every single feature on each other's faces. Kurt was the first one to break the silence. "Can we have sex now?"

Blaine just laughed and threw himself on top of Kurt, covering him with multiple kisses and multiple promises.


	7. Chapter 7

**Klaine Week 2013 Day 7 Prompt: Reunion. Last one. **

The New Directions bustled off the stage in a state of euphoria after a stellar Regionals performance. They chatted fervently about how the other teams offered no serious competition for them. Sam threw his arm around Blaine's shoulders, enthusiastically babbling about a particular move he perfectly executed during Blaine's upbeat solo. As Blaine giggled at his friend's energy and excitement, he was distracted by the sound of a throat clearing behind him.

Blaine whipped around to see Kurt standing directly in front of him. He looked uncomfortable; his hands were buried in his pockets, and he was awkwardly shifting his weight back and forth between his legs. When he caught Blaine's eyes, his lips moved upward in a rather sad smile. "You were breathtaking," he whispered, eyes darting back down to the dusty floor.

The voices of the New Directions' members gradually got quieter until the sound of the choir room door shutting cut them off completely. "Kurt," Blaine cried, his voice faltering slightly. "You-you came."

"What? You'd really think I'd miss my old high school glee club led by my ex-boyfriend in a silly show choir competition?" Kurt asked jokingly, evoking a chuckle from Blaine. Kurt dug the toe of his boot into the floor before adding," You really were amazing, you know."

"Thank you," Blaine choked. "It means a lot, really. That we can still, you know, do stuff like this. Support each other." With each word spoken, his voice quivered, and he noticed Kurt's shoulders dropping in a disheartening manner. "Is everything okay, Kurt?"

Kurt glanced up at Blaine, and Blaine was surprised to see the boy's eyes gleaming with the appearance of fresh tears. Blaine took a wary step forward, nervously reaching out to place a comforting grasp on Kurt's shoulder, confused by his wistful expression.

"I don't think I can do this anymore," Kurt breathed out, shying away from Blaine's touch.

Having normally anticipated the worst in the past, Blaine ironically did not expect those words to escape Kurt's lips. He was fearful, but he let Kurt continue. "I know we've been trying to be friends and things have seemed to be working out, but I don't think we can do this anymore. I don't think we can be friends."

It seemed as if Blaine's heart had just shattered into a million pieces. He had absolutely no idea where this was coming from.

"I have never wanted to be "just friends" with you Blaine," Kurt deduced. "Even the moment I met you, I always wanted something more. And I'm scared right now. I've had five months to move on, and I'm still scared about how I feel when I'm around you to the point where I have to convince myself daily why we broke up in the first place. I have to remind myself that things will never be the same again."

"So, wh-what are you saying?" Blaine asked tearfully.

Kurt inhaled slowly. "After we broke up, I was heartbroken. I thought there was no way I could possibly move on with my life, but I spent these past five month convincing myself that I had. I moved in with Rachel. I found my place at and then NYADA. I even met someone new." Blaine could not help but wince at that last remark.

"But it was all a lie," Kurt continued. "I realized I have been lying to myself. Even when we slept together at Mr. Schue's disaster of a wedding, I tried to brush it off as nothing, but it's never been that way with us. Sex has never been nothing with us."

Blaine wiped away some stray tears as Kurt tentatively grabbed hold of one of Blaine's hands. "But do you know what really changed my mind?" Kurt locked his gaze on Blaine as the younger boy sniffed. "That day when we were snowed in, we decided to watch _Moulin Rouge_. Adam was snuggled up next to me, but when Christian and Satine started singing Come What May, I still fantasized singing it with you."

After taking a moment to process everything, Blaine said breathily, "So, so you're saying you want-you want to…"

"Try again," Kurt finished. "I mean, I know that things aren't just going to go back to the way they used to be, and we're going to have to work hard, but I can't picture my life without you in it, Blaine. In every scenario I have come up with for my future, you're always standing beside me. You're the one for me, Blaine. That's that. And I really hope you still feel the same way."

"Are you kidding?" Blaine laughed. "I have never stopped feeling that way, Kurt. I will admit I did for a little bit when we were growing distant, which is why I, you know. But since then, I knew I could never see myself loving anybody else but you."

Unable to control himself any longer, Kurt flung his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled the boy snug against his body, pressed their lips firmly together. Blaine moaned and immediately deepened the kiss, swiping his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip until Kurt parted his lips to give Blaine better access.

They kissed for what felt like hours until they finally separated to regain control of their unsteady breathing. While their lips were disconnected, their bodies remained close. Kurt's nose was nuzzled up against Blaine's neck while Blaine gave Kurt's back an affirming squeeze, forcing the older boy impossibly closer.

Kurt backed away to see tears streaming incessantly down Blaine's cheeks. "So," Kurt began with a smirk. "Is this the part where we ditch the rest of this thing to go have hours of glorious make up sex?"

Blaine smiled, tempted for a brief moment. However, he slid his arms back around Kurt's waist and said, "Could we maybe just stay like this for a little while longer? I just want really want to hold you."

Happy to oblige, Kurt fell into Blaine's open arms and let the younger boy take control. Blaine buried his face into Kurt's shirt, inhaling the familiar scent. There was plenty of time for sex later, but to Blaine, nothing really compared to the intimate feeling of simply holding the love of his life in his arms.

The boys decided to stay for the remainder of the competition before retreating to Blaine's empty house to fulfill Kurt's earlier request. A couple hours after the announcement of the Regional champion, Kurt and Blaine laid on Blaine's bed, wrapped up in the sheets, legs tangled together. Blaine's head was rested on Kurt's chest and he mindlessly caressed his boyfriend's torso. Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's sex-mussed hair, humming quietly.

"I am kind of bummed we lost Regionals," Blaine confessed. "I really thought we had this one in the bag."

"You did win," Kurt piped up.

Blaine lifted his head off Kurt's chest to give his boyfriend a perplexed look. Chuckling, Kurt swiftly kissed Blaine's temple before saying, "We got each other out of all of this. That sure beats a lousy trophy." Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt briefly before laying back down, ready to start the rest of their lives.


End file.
